Blinding
by CHAOSevangeline
Summary: { UsUk ; Human!AU } Avrebbe anche rischiato di ricevere una non esattamente leggera librata sulla fronte, se solo Arthur fosse stato in grado di tirargliela. La ragione per cui non poteva farlo? La stessa per cui la sveglia si trovava ogni giorno nello stesso punto del comodino e per cui non andava da nessuna parte senza il proprio bastone bianco.


Non sono solita scrivere note se non a fondo storia, ma ci tenevo a precisare prima della lettura che ho cercato di trattare nel modo più rispettoso possibile un contesto delicato, già segnalato dagli svariati avvertimenti.  
>Spero che la storia possa piacervi!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blinding<strong>

Il suono assordante di una sveglia gli fece aprire gli occhi sul panorama di coperte e cuscini che lo stava avvolgendo; non riusciva a leggere l'orario, ma lo conosceva già fin troppo bene.  
>Ogni mattina alle otto in punto Arthur Kirkland si alzava, spegneva quell'aggeggio infernale borbottando qualche insulto – concedendosi così almeno un momento di tregua dal proprio parlare solitamente forbito e caratterizzato da un regale accento londinese –, scendeva dal comodo letto e si dedicava alle varie mansioni della giornata.<br>Mansioni che poteva recitare a memoria di giorno in giorno, visto che la sua agenda poteva vantare tutto fuorché la varietà.  
>Arthur aveva indubbiamente giornate colorate da impegni in grado di occupare lunghi periodi di tempo, ma erano tutte inesorabilmente uguali e la cosa più sorprendente era che questo non gli creava il minimo dispiacere: neanche fosse un gatto, amava crogiolarsi nella propria vita abitudinaria, riempiendo gli spazi liberi dagli obblighi con un buon libro che mai veniva disdegnato dall'inglese.<br>Leggeva di tutto, con più o meno gioia e se per caso un nuovo romanzo si rivelava noioso e impossibile da concludere, allora raggiungeva la libreria per rispolverare un vecchio classico.  
>Esaminava con le dita i bordi delle coste di ogni tomo ed estraeva il prescelto senza nemmeno doverne controllare il titolo per quanto minuziosamente aveva organizzato ogni singolo scaffale.<br>Era impossibile che sbagliasse anche una sola ubicazione e se accadeva se lo perdonava solo ricontrollando tutte le altre per cercare di memorizzarle meglio evitando così di compiere nuovamente un errore tanto futile.  
><em>"Inutilmente meticoloso"<em>, era quella la definizione che il ragazzino americano di sua conoscenza gli aveva affibbiato dopo averlo scoperto a ripassare per l'ennesima volta il criterio di disposizione dei libri. Anzi, a dire il vero non era nemmeno stata quella la vera espressione usata dal suddetto colpevole, quanto piuttosto un gergo alquanto colorito per mettere in evidenza l'essere schifosamente fissato con certe cose del padrone di casa.  
>Quando però Arthur aveva schioccato la lingua con il fare di uno che la sa lunga per poi impostare una premessa da predica, il ragazzo allegramente spaparanzato sul sofà insieme a dei biscotti trovati casualmente nella cucina dell'inglese si era rapidamente corretto, utilizzando sì un vocabolario ben più congeniale ad Arthur, ma servendosi anche di una palese imitazione del suo accento e del suo modo di parlare.<br>Avrebbe anche rischiato di ricevere una non esattamente leggera librata sulla fronte, se solo Arthur fosse stato in grado di tirargliela.  
>La ragione per cui non poteva farlo? Più o meno la stessa che rendeva l'inglese tanto contento di avere un lavoro che gli permetteva di non uscire troppo spesso di casa – e non si trattava della misantropia, per una volta. – e anche l'unica per cui tendeva a non modificare mai la propria routine.<br>Era sempre per quel motivo che la sveglia si trovava ogni giorno nello stesso punto del comodino, che ogni cosa in casa veniva disposta da lui affinché ne ricordasse la posizione e che, fondamentalmente, non andava da nessuna parte senza il proprio bastone bianco.  
>Prima gli erano serviti gli occhiali, ma ormai erano talmente inutili che si era rassegnato a vederci così poco da avere bisogno di quello scomodo ausilio costituito dal proprio bastone. Distingueva ancora le sagome, riusciva a vedere pochissimo i colori e la luce ogni tanto lo aiutava, ma ormai per Arthur Kirkland era impossibile ritornare sul percorso di quella malattia degenerativa che l'aveva colto ormai tempo prima e gli unici a saperlo erano lui e il suo attuale medico curante.<br>Non voleva che la gente lo considerasse un incapace, o che lo ritenessero tutti bisognoso di aiuto. Lui stava bene da solo, bastava a sé stesso.  
>E poi tutto sommato non era così solo come diceva di essere.<br>Ne ebbe l'ennesima e ormai non più necessaria prova verso tarda mattinata, quando un mazzo di chiavi tintinnò contro la toppa del portoncino d'ingresso dell'appartamento e il secondo abitante della casa, un pastore tedesco con cui ormai viveva da qualche mese andò a salutare il nuovo arrivato.  
>« Ciao Oberon! Indovina chi ti ha preso i biscotti? »<br>« Spero tu ti sia già tolto le scarpe, Alfred. Non voglio sapere tra qualche ora, come la scorsa volta, che prima di entrare in casa mia ti sei abilmente occupato di inzaccherarti in una pozzanghera. » si occupò di dare il benvenuto anche l'inglese, seduto nella stanza adiacente all'ingresso mentre pensava all'articolo che prendeva lentamente forma sullo schermo di fronte a lui.  
>Udì uno sbuffo, il tonfo delle scarpe che si scontravano con il pavimento e dei passi dirigersi verso la sua posizione.<br>« Se non sbaglio ho anche pulito, non vedo di cosa tu ti debba lamentare! »  
>Alfred portò lentamente una mano sul fianco, lasciando che l'altra facesse sbattere il sacchetto che reggeva contro la gamba.<br>« Ho fatto la spesa, vado a mettere via le cose! »  
>In quel momento Arthur spinse la sedia indietro e si alzò scuotendo la testa e voltandosi. Lo sguardo leggermente disorientato si puntò in direzione della cucina, il cui ingresso era situato proprio alle spalle della sedia su cui era stato seduto fino a poco prima.<br>« No, le metto via io. » rispose semplicemente, porgendo una mano che richiuse solo quando percepì il peso del sacchetto, iniziando ad andare verso la stanza. « Considerando l'ora suppongo tu voglia scroccare il pranzo. Non ti sei portato qualcosa da fare fintanto che io cucino? »  
>La sua proposta era alquanto utopica, ma Alfred si preoccupò di essere spontaneo e dargli una risposta che non toccasse il tasto dolente della questione.<br>Fece una smorfia e lo raggiunse in cucina, osservando l'inglese mentre contornava la figura del tavolo per essere certo di appoggiare il sacchetto sul ripiano; se Alfred avesse deciso di aiutarlo, molto probabilmente Arthur si sarebbe arrabbiato così tanto da cacciarlo fuori di casa, perciò oramai si era abituato a dargli suggerimenti solo quando era strettamente necessario.  
>« E firmare così la mia condanna a morte facendomi preparare il pranzo da te? No signore! » una leggera risata parve scontrarsi con l'espressione improvvisamente seria di Arthur, voltatosi nella sua direzione. « E poi ti ricordo che ho finito la scuola, non ho più da fare se non quando mi trovo al lavoro. »<br>Le mani dell'inglese arrestarono la loro ricerca e un leggero sorrisetto si formò sulle sue labbra. Scrollò le spalle con fare teatrale.  
>« Ah, se solo ti fosse piaciuto di più studiare. »<br>« Magari sarei diventato un asociale inglese che come lavoro scrive articoli di giornale noiosissimi, sì. »  
>La risposta a tono di Alfred provocò un braccio alzato in una muta minaccia, facendo ricoprire al cartone di latte la figura dell'inesorabile vittima potenzialmente lanciabile. Quando la mano venne abbassata, quel tanto che serviva per posizionare l'oggetto all'altezza del petto di Arthur, Alfred scongiurò la preoccupazione di essere colpito da quell'improvvisato gavettone.<br>« Latte? » domandò Arthur.  
>« Esatto. »<br>L'inglese fece un leggero cenno compiaciuto e andò a riporlo.  
>« Sai Arthur, chiedere l'aiuto degli altri in modo più esplicito non è un reato. »<br>L'americano non poteva certamente aver scorto la leggera increspatura di fastidio che per un attimo colse le labbra di Arthur, sistemato di spalle, ma la poté immaginare, in parte anche grazie alla schiena ricurva sull'anta appena chiusa del frigorifero.  
>« Se non erro ti ho chiamato per chiederti di fare la spesa, ieri. »<br>« Già, solamente perché siamo d'accordo che io la faccia il mercoledì, ma oggi è martedì e tu ieri sera hai finito l'ultima bustina di tè. Se fosse mancato dell'altro saresti anche stato a digiuno pur di non chiedermi di anticipare di un giorno. »  
>La voce prima squillante e allegra di Alfred, ora non pareva nemmeno appartenere al ragazzo che, appoggiato con i fianchi al ripiano della cucina, scrutava silenziosamente il viso della seconda persona nella stanza, come se nutrisse la speranza di scorgervi un minimo gesto che gli sarebbe stato utile per presagire un consenso.<br>« Beh, ognuno è responsabile delle proprie scelte. » Arthur tornò a frugare nel sacchetto. « A proposito, dov'è il tè? »  
>Voleva sviare il discorso, ma sapeva che nonostante questa volontà non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di chiedersi per i seguenti minuti la ragione per cui Alfred avesse il sempre più impellente bisogno di intavolare simili argomenti. Ciò che più non capiva, tuttavia, era l'ostinazione con cui Alfred svicolava l'obbligo di capire che lui, dall'alto dei suoi ventidue anni – ed era un dato importante per l'inglese, che tendeva a considerarsi più saggio e rispettabile per quei tre anni che li separavano – , Arthur sarebbe stato capacissimo di cavarsela da solo.<br>L'inglese si limitava a chiedere un paio di favori, ma non lo faceva certo per dipendere da lui non volendo accettare l'idea di farlo. Eppure, pareva che l'altro facesse il possibile per legarlo a sé, neanche gli servisse una garanzia che in caso di bisogno l'avrebbe subito chiamato e prova ne era il fatto che Alfred passasse di lì per ogni pranzo e ogni cena da quando c'era il bisogno – per lo meno secondo l'americano – che glieli preparasse lui.  
>« Smettila di cambiare discorso, Arthur. »<br>Alfred non lasciò spazio nella propria frase per rispondere all'evasiva domanda dell'inglese, deciso sul fatto che l'ubicazione del tè nel sacchetto fosse decisamente secondaria rispetto a ciò di cui stavano discutendo.  
>Nonostante la completa diversità che allontanava e allo stesso tempo univa Arthur e Alfred, nonostante avessero due modi di ragionare diametralmente opposti che spesso li costringevano a parlare per ore anche solo per capirsi davvero, nonostante questo e mille altre cose, c'era un elemento fondamentale che li accomunava inconfutabilmente: la testardaggine.<br>Arthur parlava per ore sostenendo che fosse meglio leggere al guardare film non impegnati e giocare ai videogames? Nessun problema: dopo quell'interminabile periodo di presunto ascolto e soprattutto sopportazione, Alfred gli avrebbe chiesto se aveva finito – comportando un lieve isterismo nell'interlocutore che tanto si era impegnato – e poi avrebbe risposto con tesi che almeno per lui erano valide per salvare gli hobby che certamente non avrebbe abbandonato per via di una qualche elucubrazione di quel damerino inglese.  
>Il risultato? Portavano avanti quello che chiunque avrebbe definito un confronto per praticamente una giornata, ma entrambi non si spostavano neanche di un millimetro dalle proprie idee.<br>Purtroppo quel tipo di conversazione pareva essere l'unico riconoscibile tra tutti i loro dialoghi e per questa ragione entrambi sapevano che anche quella discussione sarebbe andata incontro a quell'inesorabile quanto inconcludente fine.  
>L'unico problema era che, per una volta, i ruoli si erano invertiti: era Alfred ad essere mortalmente serio, mentre Arthur cercava di abbandonare quello che ai suoi occhi sembrava essere un inutile discorso, sfoderando occasionalmente un finto sarcasmo ancor più fastidioso di quello normale.<br>Entrambi però in cuor loro speravano che per una volta si sarebbero vicendevolmente ascoltati. Ad Alfred sarebbe andato bene anche uno sciocchissimo compromesso per non dover più recitare la parte dell'apprensivo che decisamente si addiceva di più all'inglese e che, era questo ciò che più lo preoccupava, gli stava riuscendo più che spontaneamente.  
>« Devo sempre farti il terzo grado per sapere ogni singola cosa, anche la più piccola. Ormai non sei più convincente nemmeno quando ti chiedo come stai! »<br>L'inglese si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando per prepararsi a sfoggiare un tono deliberatamente frivolo, neanche stesse pronunciando una qualsiasi battuta.  
>« Non è che nelle mie condizioni l'unica opzione disponibile come risposta a una domanda simile sia "malissimo", sai? »<br>Alfred smise di torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti, prendendo consapevolezza solo in quel momento della rigidità di ogni singolo muscolo disposto nella zona delle proprie spalle; si stava addentrando in un campo minato per portare metaforicamente in salvo l'inglese, ma ogni parola stava acquistando l'apparenza di un potenziale passo falso che avrebbe potuto fare inevitabilmente esplodere uno dei possibili ordigni.  
>« Ci crederei e non starei dicendo queste cose, se solo non si trattasse di te. » si avvicinò al sacchetto della spesa, aprendolo e iniziando a sistemare ciò che aveva comprato nella credenza dove ricordava per certo di aver visto sistemare le stesse identiche cose ad Arthur, la settimana prima. « Proprio tu, che fino a un anno fa mi dicevi che non era tutto ok perché suonavano anche solo una volta il clacson facendoti perdere la concentrazione, o perché davi in escandescenza se ti dicevo che arrivavo alle undici e poi suonavo il campanello mezz'ora dopo, ignorando le tue chiamate sapendo che tanto mi avresti solo detto che non avevi tutto il tempo del mondo per aspettarmi. »<br>« E non dovresti essere felice, allora? Niente più scenate d'isterismo! Di che ti lamenti? » il tono aspro avrebbe fatto prevedere un'imminente sfuriata, ma l'espressione nervosa di Arthur accompagnata dalle mani strette a pugno parve acquietarsi poco dopo. « Alle volte la gente passa delle situazioni che fanno capire quanto certi dettagli possano essere insignificanti. »  
>Quando lo vide voltarsi verso l'uscio che conduceva al salotto, Alfred ebbe come la sensazione di aver parlato con una persona inesorabilmente stanca, che stava venendo prosciugata fino all'ultima goccia di energia e che forse, alla fine, non parlava solo per timore di non essere capita.<p>

* * *

><p>Se c'era una cosa che Alfred odiava sopra tutte le altre era la routine.<br>Non che disprezzasse uno stile di vita tranquillo e scandito da impegni regolari, ma tante volte si ritrovava a sperare che l'unica cosa a movimentare un minimo la sua ordinaria vita di giovane proiettato da qualche mese nel mondo del lavoro, non fossero solo i diversi turni che lo tenevano impegnato un giorno il pomeriggio e uno la mattina nel negozio in cui lavorava. Dettaglio che, fra l'altro, gli rendeva spesso difficile far combaciare le cose più o meno importanti da fare nel proprio tempo libero.  
>Il solo elemento che non gli pesava, pur essendo un'abitudine come tutte le altre, era l'andare a visitare Arthur.<br>Badare a lui era ormai quasi come un lavoro, ma pareva ostinarsi a considerarlo un tranquillo "vedersi con un amico"; per questo quando una manciata di giorni prima avevano trascorso metà del pranzo in silenzio a seguito della loro accesa discussione, Alfred si era reso conto di non capire cosa ci fosse di tanto orribile per l'inglese nel suo aiutarlo: non era un badante assunto perché non vi era altra scelta, era una persona che si preoccupava spontaneamente per lui. Fosse stato nei suoi panni, gli avrebbe certamente fatto piacere.  
>Alfred si era sempre interessato per primo e più volte aveva ricordato ad Arthur che per lui tutta quella condizione non era affatto un vincolo, perciò perché non approfittarne?<br>Non avrebbero dovuto continuare così per sempre, solo quel tanto che bastava ad Arthur per riprendersi grazie alla cura che stava seguendo ormai da un anno.  
>Era un trattamento abbastanza intenso, ma pur sempre il migliore suggerito per il glaucoma che gli avevano diagnosticato ormai tardivamente un anno prima.<br>Si sarebbe ripreso, sicuramente non avrebbe più avuto la vista acuta di una volta, ma almeno sarebbe potuto tornare ad essere autosufficiente e così la situazione che tanto pareva pesargli, forse per l'orgoglio che gli impediva di accettare l'aiuto altrui, finalmente si sarebbe dissolta permettendogli di tornare a una realtà meno stressante.  
>Per cercare di ovviare a quel periodo non esattamente rosa e fiori, Alfred aveva deciso di recarsi a casa dell'inglese reggendo due porzioni di un tipico pranzo americano non esattamente salutare.<br>Sapeva quale siparietto si sarebbe creato quando Arthur avrebbe scoperto il piatto del giorno e un po' l'aveva fatto apposta, per alleggerire spontaneamente la situazione.  
>Era infatti oramai quasi un rituale che Arthur dimostrasse tutto il proprio odio per ogni catena di fast food del paese quando gli capitava di doversi nutrire con determinate pietanze, elencando tutte le ragioni per cui Alfred si sarebbe potuto ritrovare con una lista infinita di complicanze mediche dovute alla sua notevole abitudine di abbuffarsi con il cibo di determinati ristoranti, ma non appena l'americano gli faceva notare che le sue "doti" culinarie britanniche in grado di fargli bruciare qualsiasi cosa o di condirla esageratamente l'avrebbero inevitabilmente portato a colare a picco con lui, Arthur si arrendeva borbottando qualche protesta sommessa mentre addentava il proprio succulento panino.<br>Nonostante non fosse mai stato un cuoco provetto e avesse attentato alla propria vita involontariamente a furia di cucinare per sé, Arthur pareva tuttavia essere un inguaribile salutista e aveva fatto pesare parecchio questa propria fissazione sulle spalle di Alfred soprattutto da quando si era offerto di preparargli anche il pranzo e la cena.  
>Arthur aveva tentato di arrangiarsi, a dire il vero, ma era successo ormai qualche mese prima e una piccola cicatrice solcava ancora la pelle di una delle sue mani per via del prevedibile insuccesso.<br>"Mangi troppe poche verdure!", "Mio Dio Alfred, va bene mangiare carboidrati, ma non vale mangiarne un chilo a meno che tu non sia un minatore!", "Alfred, se scopro che quella davanti a me è un'altra bottiglia di coca cola giuro che te la rovescio in testa."  
>Gli parve di sentir riecheggiare nella mente tutte quelle frasi come se l'inglese fosse accanto a lui, pronto a dare il proprio acidissimo parere anche sul sacchetto di carta che reggeva fieramente con una mano.<br>Gli sfuggì un leggero sorriso al ricordo di quei rimproveri che nonostante la pesantezza proprio non riuscivano a non sembrargli piacevoli.  
>Alle volte, se aveva sentito dire quelle frasi più o meno un annetto prima, ricordava di essersi procurato anche qualche piccola ammaccatura sulla testa che aveva esagerato a trauma cranico per il semplice gusto di vedere l'inglese che gettava rapidi sguardi al punto dove si trovava il telefono come se gli stesse chiedendo consiglio circa il chiamare o meno un'ambulanza.<br>Inutile dire che si era sorbito per il resto del pomeriggio un Arthur che gli ronzava costantemente intorno, gettando occhiate fugaci ai suoi capelli come se fosse convinto di trovare tra i folti ciuffi biondi qualche traccia di sangue.  
>Se ripensava all'ultimo rimprovero riguardante il cibo avvenuto circa un mese prima – Alfred era testardo sì, ma oramai si era rassegnato all'idea che tutto sommato cercare di evitare almeno di mangiare cibo spazzatura mentre era da Arthur non l'avrebbe ucciso, anzi. –, invece, non riusciva a rievocare tutti quelle gradevoli memorie: Arthur l'aveva minacciato dicendogli che gli avrebbe lanciato nuovamente contro qualcosa, ma per ovvie ragioni si era poi arrestato realizzando che la spontaneità era dura a morire nonostante si fosse già più che abituato alla propria situazione in grado di impossibilitarlo a fare una cosa del genere.<br>Alfred non aveva saputo cosa fare, in quel momento; per quanto masochistico potesse sembrare, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere che Arthur sarebbe stato capace di tornare a tener fede alle proprie minacce e davvero, si era sentito un idiota anche solo a pensarlo, ma avrebbe volentieri messo in mano all'inglese un qualsiasi oggetto e si sarebbe sistemato abbastanza vicino da lasciarsi colpire, ma aveva poi taciuto consapevole che proponendo quell'idea avrebbe solo fatto sentire Arthur sminuito e offeso.  
>La verità era che ogni singola cosa detta e fatta da Alfred nasceva sempre dalle più nobili intenzioni.<br>Era quasi del tutto certo che Arthur lo ritenesse ancora un ragazzino immaturo nonostante tutto ciò che stava facendo per lui, era sicuro che lo ritenesse incapace di capire non solo ciò che stava passando lui, ma anche mille altre cose e non si sarebbe sorpreso sentendosi dire dall'inglese che non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a conquistare la fiducia del suo capo al lavoro, ma dopotutto ad Alfred andava bene così. Sentirselo dire sarebbe stato un tantino umiliante e duro da digerire, ma in un certo senso sarebbe stato un segno in grado di fargli capire che l'Arthur da lui conosciuto dalla più tenera infanzia non se n'era andato. Era lì, un po' provato, ma sempre lì. E in un certo senso, quella consapevolezza lo rincuorava perché sapeva che quell'Arthur non si sarebbe mai spezzato, nemmeno in una situazione simile.  
>Dopotutto aveva sempre voluto combattere le sue battaglie da solo, perciò era ovvio che non vedesse quella situazione dallo stesso punto di vista di Alfred, che si considerava invece parte integrante di quello spinoso periodo tanto quanto Arthur.<br>Sapeva quanto l'inglese fosse solo, però sapeva anche che nel bene e nel male, aveva lui. Si erano imbarcati in quel calvario insieme e oramai non era più possibile scendere fino a quando non avrebbero raggiunto finalmente la terraferma per seguire la via della guarigione.  
>Era abbastanza convinto che Arthur volesse sbarazzarsi di lui in certi momenti, ma anche se gli diceva di potersela cavare da solo e si rivelava forse più acido del passato per allontanarlo, Alfred non si spostava minimamente e aspettava che sbollisse per tornare a comportarsi come al solito, consapevole che avrebbe visto l'inglese fare la stessa identica cosa.<br>Si era investito da solo del ruolo di eroe, visto che nessuno glielo aveva chiesto e che Arthur volesse o meno il suo aiuto l'avrebbe tirato fuori da quella situazione.  
>Forse era soffocante, forse sbagliava a non lasciargli lo spazio che l'inglese pareva chiedere tanto a gran voce, ma quello era l'ennesimo caso in cui Alfred preferiva non avere rimpianti: magari Arthur l'avrebbe odiato, magari non l'avrebbe più voluto vedere per mesi quando sarebbe stato meglio, però intanto Alfred voleva essere certo che arrivasse, a stare meglio.<br>Entrò nel condominio, salendo rapidamente le scale e, dopo aver spostato il sacchetto con il cibo nell'altra mano, iniziò ad armeggiare con le chiavi per fare il proprio ingresso nell'appartamento.  
>Il solito saluto a Oberon e subito dopo Alfred si risollevò, ricordandosi spontaneamente, per una volta, di abbandonare le scarpe in ingresso.<br>« Arthur, sono io! Ho portato il pranzo stavolta! » lo avvisò, camminando verso la cucina per riporvi il sacchetto, oramai stanco di tenerlo in mano.  
>« Arrivo subito Alfred, ma se è quel maledetto cibo spazzatura un'altra volta giuro che lo butto dalla finestra! »<br>Sentendo le prevedibili parole dell'inglese, Alfred mosse le labbra per ripeterle facendo una lieve smorfia anche se subito dopo gli sfuggì un sorriso e si rivolse verso il piano della cucina deciso a recuperare dai vari cassetti ciò che gli serviva per apparecchiare la tavola.  
>La sua attenzione venne attirata da una pila di fogli, raccolti alla rinfusa e sistemati in un angolo del ripiano: dovevano essere caduti ad Arthur da poco, visto che era raro lasciasse scartoffie fuori posto.<br>Nonostante Alfred fosse rinomato per la propria curiosità – altresì denominata da alcuni "grande voglia di impicciarsi" –, quella volta aveva deciso di lasciar correre senza mettersi ad esaminare con lo sguardo il foglio per appagare quella voglia di illegittima conoscenza, ben più concentrato sui morsi della fame che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco.  
>Alla fine però, fu proprio la voglia di sapere a vincere, anche se per una ragione bene o male giustificabile: notò, apposto sul foglio in cima alla pila, lo stemma dell'ospedale e Alfred parve sentirsi in diritto di dare una sbirciata.<br>Certamente si trattava di qualche carta medica di Arthur e se era in cima doveva anche essere recente.  
>Si era fatto il proposito di non litigare quel giorno, ma avendo evitato l'argomento l'ultima volta che era stato lì aveva sperato di poter finalmente chiedere all'inglese come stessero procedendo le cure.<br>Anche se lo aiutava spontaneamente ricoprendo un ruolo che per altro non lo metteva nelle condizioni di dover necessariamente sapere, negli schemi mentali di Alfred conoscere la situazione di Arthur era un diritto più o meno tanto quanto lo era per il diretto interessato e, consapevole che affrontare apertamente il discorso avrebbe solo portato entrambi a un vicolo cieco di silenzio e manovre evasive per parlare d'altro, l'americano giunse alla conclusione che scoprire le cose da solo sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi.  
>Non si chiese nemmeno perché una carta presumibilmente tanto recente fosse in cima a delle scartoffie dall'aria usurata dal tempo, ma pensò piuttosto al perché Arthur l'avesse già aperta: sapeva che oramai le sue condizioni di vista erano così drastiche da rendergli impossibile lo spostarsi senza una guida, dunque era inconcepibile che fosse riuscito a leggere quel foglio da solo.<br>Prima di giungere a conclusioni affrettate tuttavia, Alfred si rispose senza alcun problema e con tutto l'ottimismo possibile: la cura stava facendo effetto, indubbiamente doveva essere per quello e magari finalmente sarebbe stato di una buona notizia che avrebbero discusso mentre mangiavano.  
>La verità era che si stava palesemente illudendo, perché chiunque avrebbe sentito puzza di bruciato; troppe incongruenze, troppi dettagli fuori posto e Alfred iniziò ad avere delle spiacevoli conferme quando lesse la data praticamente in cima al documento.<br>Risaliva oramai a sei mesi prima, quando Arthur si sarebbe dovuto teoricamente trovare a metà del cammino che fino a quel momento aveva svolto per rimediare al proprio problema.  
>O almeno, così credeva Alfred. Così era sempre stato illuso che fosse, se voleva dare una spiegazione che lo facesse essere più coerente con sé stesso almeno per una volta.<br>Il foglio era completamente scritto, tanti convenevoli e lunghi preamboli che portavano a capire il fulcro del discorso grazie ad una sola semplice riga.  
>"Come lei ben sa la malattia le è stata diagnosticata con un consistente ritardo, indi per cui la cura si sta rivelando inefficacie dopo un periodo di tempo che avrebbe dovuto per lo meno arrestare la degenerazione. Continuarla sarebbe, pertanto, inutile."<br>Lasciò ricadere il foglio sopra il resto della pila senza nemmeno accorgersene, troppo sconvolto per poter dare peso a un simile dettaglio.  
>Scivolò silenziosamente su una delle sedie sistemate intorno al tavolo della cucina e rimase in silenzio a osservare un punto della parete ben tinteggiata della stanza.<br>Era buffo come proprio mentre raggiungeva quel luogo avesse pensato a quanto volesse aiutare Arthur, a quanto si stesse mettendo contro di lui per ascoltare le mute grida di aiuto che aveva creduto nascoste dall'orgoglio dell'inglese.  
>Si era convinto di aver capito tutto, ma l'unica cosa importante era che si era perso tutta la verità e la speranza l'aveva accecato, rendendosi inevitabilmente complice di Arthur in quell'omissione che per Alfred aveva lo stesso peso di una bugia.<br>In quel momento non riusciva a vedere le probabili buone intenzioni dietro l'averlo tenuto all'oscuro, vedeva solamente tutta la fiducia che credeva di essersi guadagnato rivelarsi un'illusione che aveva condizionato la sua vita per un anno e forse, per quanto ne sapeva, per tutta la vita.  
>Si udirono dei passi lenti provenire dal salotto, poi la figura di Arthur si materializzò sull'uscio con i capelli ancora umidicci per la doccia che, se rimandata, forse avrebbe impedito a quella situazione di crearsi.<br>Prima che l'inglese potesse chiedere conferma della sua presenza, Alfred si alzò, arrivando a pochi passi da lui e fissandolo negli occhi, ora con la consapevolezza che non avrebbe più ricambiato quello sguardo.  
>La sua figura ben impostata gli permetteva di osservarlo leggermente dall'alto, nonostante la differenza d'età che tanto Arthur rimarcava per imporsi su di lui.<br>« Perché mi stai in piedi davanti come un idiota? Ho fame. »  
>Mai parole furono più sbagliate, in un simile momento.<br>« Un idiota. » ripeté, mentre un leggero sorrisetto gli solcava le labbra con una freddezza che parve iniziare a calare nell'aria circostante, opprimendo i presenti. « E' questo che sono per te, vero? »  
>Arthur alzò le sopracciglia con fare sorpreso, sempre più confuso.<br>« Si può sapere che ti prende? Non è la prima volta che ti chiamo in questa maniera, se-… »  
>« Dunque, siccome per te sono un idiota, hai deciso che non dirmi nulla fosse la scelta migliore. » lo interruppe, deciso a non lasciargli neanche minimamente sfiorare il controllo del discorso. Sentiva la rabbia crescergli nel petto così tanto da rischiare di aumentare il volume della sua voce.<br>« Alfred, non capisco di che diavolo stai parlando! » mentì spudoratamente.  
>C'erano tante cose su cui aveva mentito, convinto in passato che ogni singola bugia fosse la difesa migliore che aveva, ma si era ormai reso conto da qualche tempo che non era così.<br>« Oh, invece lo sai benissimo! » ribatté, perdendo definitivamente il controllo. « Ti sono cadute delle carte a terra, vero? Ieri non c'erano! Vuoi sapere quale ho trovato in cima alla pila, Arthur? Una del tuo medico! »  
>Avevano raggiunto il punto di non ritorno così tanto in fretta che Arthur non era nemmeno riuscito a giustificarsi in anticipo.<br>Non gli aveva mentito per una motivazione sciocca come quella sostenuta da Alfred, però non era più certo di poterglielo provare come avrebbe fatto se si fosse deciso a raccontare tutto spontaneamente.  
>Cercò di dirgli di non aggiungere altro, ma oramai il biondo di fronte a lui era talmente furioso che non si sarebbe riuscito a fermare di fronte a nulla.<br>« Te la mostrerei, ma ehi, è proprio grazie a quella che ho scoperto di aver sperato in un miglioramento che non ci sarà mai visto che hai sospeso la tua cura da mesi ormai, giusto? » sibilò. « Non me la sarei presa così se me l'avessi detto tu, sai? Forse per buona volta mi avresti raccontato tutto, ma non credo che a questo punto tu possa dire qualcosa per farmi anche solo lontanamente calmare! »  
>Arthur cercò di non pensare a ciò che gli aveva appena detto, cercò di non fare caso alle parole intrise di sprezzo che aveva appena pronunciato.<br>« Maledizione, vuoi lasciarmi spiegare?! »  
>« Certo, perché sai fare solo questo: spiegare quando sei con le spalle al muro, perché oramai di alternative non ne hai più! »<br>« Cristo, Alfred, tu non hai nemmeno la più pallida idea di cosa si provi nella mia situazione! Vorrei essere stato capace anche io di credere come te che avere fede sarebbe servito a qualcosa, che forse per un qualche miracolo sarei tornato a riavere la mia vita, ma non sono mai riuscito a sperarci davvero nemmeno un maledetto secondo. » ringhiò. « Ho ventidue anni e rischio di morire di fame perché fatico ad accendere un fornello senza bruciarmi. Se tu non venissi più qui potrebbe tranquillamente succedermi qualcosa e io verrei trovato mesi e mesi dopo!  
>Mi parli in continuazione del fatto che non voglio lasciarmi aiutare da te, che non collaboro… ma ti rendi almeno conto che se non volessi farmi aiutare, a questo punto sarei già qui, solo e deperito nel mio appartamento? Ti avrei detto che avrei chiamato un'infermiera senza farlo davvero perché diavolo, sei l'unica persona da cui paio essere capace di accettare l'appoggiò che mi serve! Però è sbagliato, sei più giovane di me, mi hai riempito la testa di tutte le cazzate che vuoi fare in futuro e questa maledetta malattia ti trascina e ti confina in questo appartamento esattamente come ha fatto con me! »<br>Alfred si morse il labbro, percependo le pulsazioni dei capillari che si ruppero inesorabilmente, facendogli saggiare il sapore metallico del sangue.  
>« E cosa speravi che accadesse non dicendomelo, eh?! »<br>« Speravo che te ne andassi e mi lasciassi solo, che ti stancassi e capissi che non puoi continuare così, ma sembri avere la capacità di voler salvare chi non vuole che accada. »  
>Arthur distolse lo sguardo, abbassandolo verso il pavimento e celando così gli occhi inesorabilmente lucidi per quel fiume di sincerità che finalmente si stava permettendo di lasciar straripare.<br>A quel punto Alfred rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire.  
>Forse sarebbe stato quello, per una volta, il momento giusto per perseverare a prescindere, ma stava iniziando ad essere stanco di farlo.<br>Non aveva ancora una propria vita, era vero, dipendeva dalla condizione di Arthur e forse i pensieri di un normale diciannovenne erano messi al secondo posto rispetto a quel dovere forse troppo grande per lui, eppure gli andava bene così e in quel momento quelle create dall'inglese gli sembravano tutte scuse campate in aria giusto per tappare alla bene e meglio la falla che si era formata tra di loro.  
>« Ci sono altri motivi per cui sono stanco, Arthur. » il tono di nuovo gelido sembrò far sparire tutta la rabbia, che si era ritirata lasciando come resti un misto di delusione e di tristezza. « Perché almeno se fossi certo che mentissi, potrei provare a interpretare al contrario tutto ciò che dici per cercare la verità, invece le cose più importanti le ometti, come se potessi risolvere i problemi. Lo hai fatto con questo, come con chissà quante altre cose e non so se questa vita mi basterà per venirle a sapere tutte. »<br>Lo sorpassò lentamente andando verso l'ingresso mentre l'inglese ancora taceva.  
>« Se sei così tanto stanco avresti potuto dirlo prima. » ruppe il silenzio mentre Alfred, chino sulle proprie scarpe, annodava i lacci e apriva rapidamente la porta.<br>« Prima pensavo fosse semplicemente il prezzo da pagare. »  
>Rispose seccamente, prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle lasciando Arthur in piedi al centro della stanza, circondato solo dall'assordante silenzio di quella gabbia.<p>

* * *

><p>Il tepore dell'appartamento era oramai un validissimo invito a trascorrervi dentro quanto più tempo possibile, Alfred doveva prenderne atto mentre sistemava il giubbotto di jeans sull'attaccapanni dell'entrata.<br>Era la prima volta quell'anno che lo tirava fuori dall'armadio, ma non se ne poteva dire poi così contento: l'idea che arrivasse l'inverno lo deprimeva terribilmente e aveva sperato di potersi godere una temperatura tiepida per lo meno fino a fine ottobre.  
>Sovrappensiero com'era, si scordò di avvisare Arthur che era lui, ma fece piuttosto caso al fatto che, dopo qualche attimo trascorso nella più totale quiete dell'appartamento, nemmeno l'inglese l'aveva chiamato per confermare la sua presenza.<br>« Arthur, sono io! »  
>Ancora nessuna risposta.<br>Alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se magari non fosse in bagno e non l'avesse per questo sentito entrare.  
>Per raggiungerle la stanza, diede una rapida sbirciata nel soggiorno e nella cucina: niente di niente, pareva che fosse sparito.<br>Gli rimanevano a quel punto solo due stanze da ispezionare, nel piccolo appartamento: il bagno e la camera.  
>Optò per la prima opzione, ma dovette scartarla quando, percorrendo il corridoio, si accorse che la porta era aperta e che non c'era nessuno oltre essa.<br>Rimaneva solamente la camera da letto, ma quella consapevolezza era in grado di suscitare in lui tanto sollievo quanta preoccupazione: forse stava riposando, o forse gli era successo qualcosa.  
>Sospinse con due dita la porta appena socchiusa, mormorando sottovoce il nome dell'inglese poco prima di riuscire finalmente a vedere nella stanza.<br>Lo trovò riverso a terra.

Si tirò a sedere con così tanta rapidità che per qualche attimo ebbe un vorticoso giramento di testa che lo rese incapace di sfuggire da quella falsa realtà che tanto l'aveva spaventato.  
>Alcune goccioline che gli imperlavano il volto di sudore corsero giù per la mandibola, mentre deglutiva voltandosi verso il cellulare, premendo il pulsante per controllare l'ora ancora con il fiatone.<br>Era già mattina, non molto prima dell'orario della sua sveglia.  
>In condizioni normali si sarebbe preoccupato solo di ributtarsi sul letto per poltrire anche solo un minuto in più, ma era così agghiacciato che solamente una buona dose di acqua fredda sul viso si sarebbe potuta rivelare un toccasana in quel momento.<br>E così fu.  
>Si sciacquò il volto, indossò gli occhiali e si calmò fino a quando il respiro tornò ad essere regolare e non più rumoroso.<br>Era un incubo, un maledettissimo incubo realistico come pochi, ma comunque non era il primo.  
>Sapeva qual'era il potere degli incubi: insinuarsi nella mente come un piccolo tarlo, suggerendo idee non del tutto inverosimili e provocando così inutili preoccupazioni che certamente quel pomeriggio avrebbe scongiurato.<br>Dopotutto, era palese il perché di quel sogno proprio all'alba di quel giorno; il litigio del pomeriggio prima era stato abbastanza disastroso e da quel momento in poi non aveva più ricevuto notizie di Arthur, sia perché non gli aveva scritto, sia perché non aveva nemmeno tentato di raggiungere l'appartamento di proprietà dell'inglese.  
>Tuttavia, Alfred si sentiva già in colpa nonostante gli avesse lasciato cibo in abbondanza per sfamarsi sia per pranzo che per cena e aveva già programmato prima di addormentarsi di andare dall'altro subito dopo il lavoro: lasciarsi cullare dal sonno con un macigno sullo stomaco non è mai una buona soluzione e si era reso conto che, nonostante tutto, il giorno prima non si era comportato affatto bene, pur essendo questo accaduto perché nemmeno lui aveva ricevuto il migliore dei trattamenti.<br>Così eccolo che, dopo una lunga mattinata trascorsa con una fastidiosa sensazione di inquietudine aleggiante nello stomaco, Alfred aveva raggiunto sempre quel fatidico luogo.  
>Doveva ammettere che fare il proprio ingresso nell'appartamento era stato un toccasana, soprattutto quando poté finalmente liberarsi della giacca di jeans per non dover più soffrire la temperatura leggermente frizzante.<br>Si guardò intorno, senza vedere Arthur.  
>Aveva tenuto la mente completamente vuota per tutta la prima parte della giornata, senza fare congetture circa l'accoglienza che avrebbe ottenuto né su altri argomenti simili: non voleva crearsi aspettative o preoccuparsi inutilmente, ma solo dedicarsi al momento man mano che le cose sarebbero successe.<br>Anche se quello era stato il primo litigio veramente serio che lui e l'inglese avevano affrontato, credeva che fosse risolvibile: sia lui che Arthur erano degli adulti, perciò la situazione si sarebbe sicuramente riparata con un po' di calma e tranquillità.  
>Si rese conto solo in quel momento che Arthur non l'aveva ancora chiamato e aggrottò le sopracciglia, avvertendo un leggero senso di deja vu che si tramutò in pelle d'oca nascosta sotto la spessa camicia a scacchi che indossava.<br>« Arthur? »  
>Lo chiamò, chiedendosi se non l'avesse sentito entrare, o se stesse invece solo facendo il volubile offeso lontano dall'ingresso.<br>Decise di controllare se la porta del bagno fosse aperta o meno, ma prima di raggiungere il corridoio ispezionò la cucina e il salotto: niente di niente.  
>Si incamminò verso il bagno tenendo gli occhi aperti per verificare la presenza di un possibile biglietto su uno dei vari ripiani del salotto, ma non ne vide nemmeno uno.<br>Quando distinse perfettamente la luce della finestra della stanza da bagno proiettata sul pavimento del corridoio, Alfred si immobilizzò, troppo spaventato per continuare verso la porta della camera da letto che invece era socchiusa.  
>Prese un respiro, cercando di convincersi che quello era il momento giusto per dimostrare a sé stesso che non era un bambino, come sempre aveva sostenuto.<br>Era tutto un caso, uno stupido caso che tanto lo spaventava solo per via dello schifosissimo incubo di quella notte.  
>Eppure continuò ad avanzare, sentendo i piedi quasi come di cemento e il battito aumentare. Accelerò sempre di più la propria camminata, fino a quando non spinse bruscamente la porta sentendo un tonfo simile a quello provocato dallo scontro contro un corpo.<br>Effettivamente era proprio quello che era avvenuto e ora avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con un Arthur ben più nervoso del previsto a causa dello spigolo della porta appena ricevuto dritto in mezzo alla fronte.  
>L'inglese imprecò, mentre Alfred lo afferrava per le spalle e si sporgeva, ispezionando ogni centimetro visibile del suo corpo per essere certo che stesse bene, senza fare caso all'unico segno rosso che Arthur stava cercando di massaggiare con un'espressione contrariata.<br>« Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso, idiota?! » ringhiò nervosamente Arthur, poggiando le mani sul petto dell'americano che cercò di spingere per non farsi toccare.  
>Un sospiro di sollievo, poi Alfred si staccò felice di aver scongiurato ogni preoccupazione.<br>« Non mi hai sentito entrare? »  
>« Sì che ti ho sentito, mi stavo alzando dal letto! »<br>Alfred poté infatti constatare autonomamente quanto le coperte fossero sfatte, calciate fino bordo inferiore del materasso e raggomitolate come se Arthur se ne fosse liberato in fretta e furia.  
>« E' quasi mezzo giorno. »<br>« Sei l'unico ad avere il diritto di alzarti tardi, quando ti va? » sbuffò acidamente, uscendo dalla stanza senza liberarsi della propria tenuta notturna costituita da un pigiama già abbastanza pesante a discapito del fatto che la temperatura fresca non richiedesse di certo una copertura invernale.  
>« Non cambiare il significato delle mie frasi a tuo piacimento, lasciami essere sorpreso per un fatto insolito. »<br>Per quanto stesse camminando a tentoni e trascinando i piedi, apparentemente troppo seccato dalla presenza americana che non gli aveva permesso di svegliarsi con la consueta calma anche a causa di tutta l'agitazione con cui l'aveva travolto, Arthur raggiunse con successo il salotto e si sistemò sul divano, accarezzando lentamente la testa del cane che aveva poggiato il muso sulla sua gamba per fargli percepire la sua presenza.  
>Mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile passandosi una mano sul viso, rimanendo qualche attimo in silenzio.<br>« Non pensavo che saresti venuto. »  
>"E io non credevo che saresti stato tu a intavolare il discorso." – pensò Alfred, sistemandosi sul cuscino libero accanto all'inglese e rivolgendo uno sguardo mesto ai suoi occhi persi su un punto imprecisato poco più in là della folta pelliccia di Oberon che ancora si beava le attenzioni del padrone.<br>« Continuo a pensare che avrei avuto il diritto di saperlo prima, ma la rabbia mi ha fatto dire tante sciocchezze e tutto sommato ieri mi hai dimostrato che almeno in parte del mio aiuto ti importa, quindi penso che tenere il broncio non venendo qui sarebbe stato da bambini. »  
>Il lieve imbarazzo nell'esporre tanto sinceramente i propri pensieri fece imporporare appena le guance di Alfred, incapace di sentirsi protetto dalla consapevolezza che tanto Arthur non se ne sarebbe accorto: l'avrebbe fatto comunque, anche a causa del suo tono di voce quasi borbottante in alcuni punti del discorso.<br>Eppure, lui avrebbe potuto usare la stessa arma per ricattare l'inglese se avesse detto qualcosa in merito visto che le sue guance assunsero un colorito simile al suo, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo.  
>« E perché hai rinnegato la tua natura, Alfred? »<br>« Perché tu invece continui a mantenerla anche mentre parliamo di cose serie? »  
>Arthur parve preso in contro piede e, sapendo che la distanza da Alfred non era molta, chiuse a pugno una mano che spedì dritta dritta contro il suo braccio, facendolo gemere di dolore.<br>« Non dirò che ho sbagliato, perché una parte di me pensa ancora che la mia idea di tenerti all'oscuro non fosse tanto orribile. Però… forse dopotutto ti avrei dovuto un minimo di sincerità, Alfred. » spiegò con una calma insolita, considerando che tali parole erano una perla rara, se pronunciate dalle labbra dell'inglese. « E tutto questo è vero tanto quanto lo è il fatto che tu invece dovresti imparare cosa significa sensibilità, perché ieri davvero non ne hai avuta affatto. »  
>Con un leggero mugugno di assenso, Alfred si scompigliò i capelli considerando finalmente chiusa la pagina del litigio che, seppur breve, era stata in grado di provocargli intense emozioni che si augurava di riprovare ancora il più tardi possibile, se proprio fosse stato necessario.<br>Il senso di colpa però permaneva e a dire il vero non sapeva come farlo scomparire, se non pronunciando un bassissimo scusa che sembrava voler mantenere nascosto; Arthur dopotutto non glielo aveva detto, pur sapendo che anche lui aveva tutto il diritto di sentire delle simili parole.  
>Decise a quel punto di sdrammatizzare, staccandosi finalmente da quell'argomento troppo serio.<br>« Spero però che non me la voglia insegnare tu, o non so quanto imparerò. » scherzò, rilassando finalmente la schiena contro la spalliera del divano.  
>« E' un altro pugno che vuoi? »<br>Prima di rispondere, Alfred si ritrovò ad afferrare entrambi i polsi dell'inglese, che aveva cercato di ripetere il colpo precedente illudendosi di mandarlo a segno una seconda volta.  
>Alfred scoppiò a ridere mentre Arthur si agitava per liberarsi.<br>« Arthur? »  
>« Che vuoi? »<br>« Vedi di non mentirmi più d'ora in poi, intesi? »  
>Dovette attendere un po' per la risposta, ma l'importante fu udire un chiaro sì.<p>

* * *

><p>I suoi passi riecheggiarono lentamente in quel corridoio ben archiviato nella sua mente a causa dei ricordi.<br>Era pieno di persone, eppure quando percorreva quell'interminabile spazio esistevano solo lui, una delle porte bianche delle varie stanze e il vociare insistente di persone che quel giorno non si trovavano lì, ma che stavano ripetendo il passato solamente per lui dentro il teatro della sua mente.  
>Udiva ancora le urla mal schermate dalla porta e la propria voce sommessa che pregava gli ronzava nelle orecchie, innervosendolo a suo tempo sempre di più per quanto diventava cantilenante e insopportabile, ricordandogli di aver avuto il tempo per ripetere almeno una decina di volte diverse preghiere.<br>Avrebbe potuto rivivere quel giorno ogni volta che attraversava il corridoio di quell'ospedale, facendo partire il tutto da quando l'incubo che aveva scioccamente sminuito si era realizzato.  
>Un giorno era andato a casa di Arthur e aveva vissuto di nuovo quel sogno, con incollata addosso la sensazione che non si sarebbe concluso tutto con un'esilarante comparsa dell'inglese allo stesso modo di quando lo aveva visitato dopo il litigio.<br>L'aveva trovato riverso a terra sul pavimento della camera da letto e quando gli si era avvicinato aveva trovato una confezione di pastiglie svuotata per metà, più o meno quanto la bottiglia di whisky poco lontano da lui.  
>Una chiazza dell'alcolico si era spanta fino a poco lontano la mano di Arthur, ma non aveva osato macchiare il foglio minuziosamente piegato che l'inglese sembrava stringere con gelosia nella mano.<br>Alfred aveva avuto modo di pensare a quel piccolo pezzo di carta solo dopo aver chiamato l'ambulanza, ostinato all'idea che qualcosa si potesse fare nonostante il mortale pallore di Arthur, accompagnato dal respiro e il polso completamente assenti.  
>Ma forse era lui a non averli sentiti, forse erano spariti da poco e sarebbe riuscito a parlargli una volta arrivati nella sua stanza d'ospedale, a sgridarlo per lo spavento e a dirli che non l'avrebbe più lasciato solo per impedirgli di fare una cosa del genere.<br>Arrivarono davvero nella stanza d'ospedale come Alfred aveva creduto, peccato che fosse stato Arthur a lasciarlo inevitabilmente solo con una persona che non gli avrebbe più dato risposta.  
>Il colorito dell'inglese si sposava con terribile perfezione alla tinta della stanza e la sua espressione serena pareva essere la prima veramente sincera dopo tanto tempo.<br>Alfred era stato portato via praticamente di peso da quella stanza, con gli occhi lucidi e il contegno oramai perduto per la disperazione. Stava andando tutto bene, allora perché aveva fatto una cosa del genere? Perché aveva fatto _a lui _una cosa del genere?  
>Se Arthur fosse stato lì, aveva pensato poi, quasi certamente lo avrebbe rimproverato perché faceva troppo rumore.<br>Si sorprese di quanto il suo cervello potesse creare dal nulla illusioni con la sua voce, come si sorprese di quanto il suo cuore fosse capace di desiderare altra sofferenza trascinandolo di nuovo all'appartamento come se potesse ancora trovarlo, intento a imprecare contro la teiera, a concentrarsi di fronte allo schermo del computer, o a sussurrare i nomi dei libri man mano che ne ripassava le costine con la punta delle dita.  
>Arthur era ovunque in quell'appartamento e Alfred non riusciva a fare a meno di percepirlo così tanto che fu costretto a gioire, quando venne messo in vendita e lui dovette riconsegnare la sua copia delle chiavi.<br>Si rese conto però che, per quanto quel luogo fosse intriso di lui, non ce n'era uno che agli occhi di Alfred non lo fosse e tutto questo semplicemente perché il ricordo di Arthur era dentro di lui e non all'esterno.  
>Aveva in mente ogni piccolo dettaglio e non gli serviva trovarsi nella cucina dove avevano pranzato insieme per tanto tempo, seduto sul comodo divano dove innumerevoli volte l'aveva disturbato mentre leggeva o nella stanza dove aveva trascorso i suoi ultimi attimi, per sentirlo vicino.<br>Anche se all'inizio era stato logorante, era felice che ogni ricordo fosse impresso in lui in modo così vivido.  
>Per un po' di tempo era riuscito a distrarsi da ogni singolo pensiero occupandosi del cane che si era ritrovato dolorosamente senza un padrone, ma quando la situazione si era stabilizzata, era stato di sé che Alfred si era dovuto prendere cura e quando riuscì a rimettersi abbastanza, dopo mesi di tentativi falliti, decise di leggere finalmente il biglietto che Arthur gli aveva lasciato.<br>Il vecchio Alfred l'avrebbe certamente aperto subito, pur non riuscendo a leggerlo perché ostacolato dalle lacrime e dall'agitazione, ma come Arthur gli aveva giustamente detto tempo prima, ci sono esperienze che cambiano le persone.  
>In meglio o in peggio, era una scelta che spesso i diretti interessati potevano operare autonomamente ed era stato proprio per questo che Alfred aveva deciso di dare una svolta alla propria vita seguendo per una volta docilmente le parole dell'inglese.<br>Una voce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, facendolo voltare.  
>« Dottor Jones, la stanno aspettando. »<br>In cuor suo, sapeva che anche Arthur sarebbe stato fiero di lui in quel momento.

* * *

><p><em>"Caro Alfred,<em>

_Hai detto niente più bugie e forse con una simile promessa ti saresti aspettato che ti rivelassi ogni mio turbamento, ma dire la verità non significa sfogarsi per rinunciare a determinate azioni._  
><em>In cuor mio ho sempre saputo la verità, ma avevo bisogno di una svolta per metabolizzarla appieno.<em>  
><em>Ci siamo detti veramente tante cose pochi giorni fa e sono certo che anche se con la rabbia emergono sciocchezze, spesso è la verità a farla da padrona.<em>  
><em>So di non essermene accorto solo io, non sono mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa come prima di questo momento e sono certo che anche tu avrai capito ciò che intendo.<em>  
><em>Il fatto che tutto questo stia accadendo poco dopo il nostro litigio è un caso, perciò non voglio che tu pensi nemmeno per un attimo di esserne responsabile o ancora che avresti potuto fare qualcosa per salvarmi. Non c'è niente di peggio di dover aiutare qualcuno che non vuole essere aiutato, Alfred.<em>  
><em>Credimi, sapevo che tu saresti stato più che capace di portarmi in salvo, se solo lo avessi voluto anche io, ma l'unico motivo per cui avrei ragione di restare qui mi renderebbe un'insopportabile croce e non mi invoglia a lottare come avevo sperato.<em>  
><em>Ho così poco da offrirti, Alfred… certamente non riuscirei a ripagare nemmeno in parte tutti gli sforzi che avresti continuato a fare sapendomi solo nella mia piccola prigione.<em>  
><em>La verità è che con questa malattia ho iniziato a perire lentamente, ma di un tipo di morte che nessun medico avrebbe potuto prevedere ed evitare; l'unico a sapere che se ne stava lì in agguato ero io, eppure non ho mosso un dito.<em>  
><em>Stava diventando tutto così greve e tetro che nemmeno nella mia mente sono più riuscito a vedere il minimo barlume di luce.<em>  
><em>E' inutile avere un carico troppo pesante e impossibile da sollevare: rallenta tutti e lui per primo si sente inesorabilmente inutile.<em>  
><em>Cerca di ricordarti l'Arthur che conoscevi prima di tutto questo perché davvero, per quanto simile possa essere sembrato ai tuoi occhi quello degli ultimi mesi, era solo una brutta copia, una bambola vuota.<em>  
><em>Forse sono codardo, forse una volta non avrei preso questa decisione, ma come si sa la gente cambia.<em>  
><em>Magari nel mio caso se non fosse accaduto, mentre tu leggi sarei potuto essere ad aspettare il tuo arrivo al mattino mentre scrivo un mio articolo, o a cercare di preparare il tè delle cinque quando il tuo turno ti fa arrivare in tempo solo per la cena. Magari saremmo stati a parlare di uno dei nostri sciocchi argomenti che tuttavia ricordo a memoria. Chi lo sa?<em>  
><em>Mi sono chiesto per diversi giorni se mi avresti odiato per tutto questo, ma sono giunto alla conclusione che tu non potresti mai farlo,ti conosco troppo bene. Spero di non sbagliarmi su questo, Alfred, perché credo non sopporterei l'idea di sapere che anche tu provi il sentimento orribile che ho nutrito nei miei stessi confronti negli ultimi mesi.<em>  
><em>Nonostante questo però, non ho rimpianti, a parte uno: ti avrei tanto voluto vedere almeno un'altra volta.<em>  
><em>Con questa frase, non intendo dire che mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirti entrare nell'appartamento poco prima di spegnermi, no, non ti avrei voluto provocare più dolore e ho fatto in modo che ciò non accadesse.<em>  
><em>Avrei solo, davvero tanto, voluto guardarti, anche solo per un attimo. Vedere come sei cambiato, la tua espressione, il tuo sorriso che alle volte riusciva a contagiare anche me, quando potevo vederlo.<em>  
><em>Avrei voluto farlo e fissare così uno dei pochi ricordi che sono riuscito a tenere vivo per ovviare alle mie mancanze. E' l'unico che sono riuscito a non farmi strappare via.<em>  
><em>Purtroppo però i miracoli paiono non essere poi così intenzionati a giovare proprio ad Arthur Kirland, perciò il mio unico vero desiderio non si è avverato.<em>

_Abbi cura di te, Alfred. Mi basta sapere che ne avrai anche solo la metà di quella che hai usato per occuparti di me in tutto questo tempo._

_Arthur. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Angolo dell'autrice~<strong>

E' la prima fanfiction che posto su e devo dire di essere un tantino spaventata all'idea!

Mi sarebbe piaciuto veramente molto postarla in inglese, ma come ho scritto nel mio profilo non credo di essere ancora abbastanza brava con questa lingua da potermelo permettere. Considerando tutto l'impegno che ho messo in questa storia tradurla in modo brutale in inglese rischiando di rovinarla ho pensato che fosse meglio postarla in italiano. Eventualmente, la cancellerò e la ri-posterò a suo tempo!Intanto, spero che vogliate dirmi cosa ve ne pare 3

CHAOSevangeline


End file.
